


A bad dream

by AriesNoHope



Series: HernanKirk Oneshots [10]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M, Translation, fluff?, kind of angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Hernan and Kirk have become closer. Kirk was seriously injured but Superman must continue with his work like a hero.





	A bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really short, is my own english version of a story that I wrote in spanish a long time ago. It still being part of a bigger story but I haven’t completed it. (I actually don't know if I m gonna end it, it is too sad xD)

Hernan floats in the air. He's bleeding through a big wound on his chest.

“If Kirk would be here, all this blood would be for him” he thinks

Without any strength, he can feel how he is losing altitude. His eyes lose visibility. But …Hernan can see Kirk. What's he doing here?? He should be in another place, safe at home. Kirk wears a light gray sweater and white pants, like the last time he saw him. Kirk begins to cry, hands and belly fill with blood.

Hernán watches the scene, the wound on his chest doesn’t matter, he must comfort Kirk. “Don't’ cry, nothing was your fault” he thinks.

He awakes abruptly.

Everything is silence in the camp. Only the agitated breathing of the one who have just awake is heard. “It was just a dream” he says to myself, trying to comfort himself, to calm. But he can’t help it. A couple of tears escape of his beautiful blue eyes. He covers his face with the hands. He doesn’t wanna think. He must be strong for Kirk.

“Are you ok?” Trevor asks from the entrance of the huge tent.

Hernán cleans his eyes before looking up.

“Yeah, I . . I just had a bad dream” he answer, while he is getting up and taking his cell phone from under the pillow.

He is heading to where Trevor is to leave the place.

“Can I make a phone call? Right?” he asks haughty to Trevor showing the cell phone.

“Is it a safe line?” Trevor smiles.

“You know that’s how it is”

“All right, don’t take too long”

Hernán goes away, just a little, still stunned, take some courage and make his phone call.

Kirk rests easy in the huge bed which he use to share with Hernán. His sleeping is disrupted because of the sound of his cell phone on the nightstand on the right of the bed.

It’s after midnight.

Kirk picks the phone as fast as he can. It’s really late, something must have happened.

“Hernán? Everything alright?” Kirk answer worried.

“Kirk!” Hernán says relieved to hear Kirk’s voice, “Yes, everything is ok”

“Did you have a nightmare, right?” Kirk deduces

“Yeah”

“All good here. It was just a dream. It isn’t real and doesn’t mean anything. I’m fine”

“I am glad to hear that, amor”

Kirk smiles. He love to hear the voice of the strongest man with so much love just for him.

“Will you tell me about your dream?” He asks worried.

“No amor, I just wanted to know that you are fine. All good here too”

“Hey, Do you still love me?”

“Oh Dios, sure I do. Always papi”

Kirk smiles even more and he lets out a little laugh.

“I dreamed that you were sad … ” Hernán confesses in a breath “… and injured”

“I am fine Hernán. Alright??”

“Alright”

“Now go to sleep, you must rest”

“You too”

“I love you Hernán”

“ Yo también, vampirito" Hernan feels more relaxed, a lot more.

He sits on the floor and look up to see the stars with the cell phone between his hands, moving it, like if he could touch Kirk’s voice

Kirk smiles. Hernán’s voice always relax him. He cover himself with the sheets to back to sleep.

They comfort each other. Even when everything is going wrong. The one is there for the other. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I assume that Superman participates in military missions.
> 
> You can find it in spanish [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8474824)


End file.
